Thank Your Local Mistletoe
by Hazel Roses
Summary: Christmas, the season of love and new memories. Bakugou takes matters into his own hands during an abrupt double date planned by Kirishima to finally ask Ochako out. A little coffee in their system and fueled with knowing she has a crush pushes him into action. Thanking the mistletoe for his moment, Bakugou takes a chance and when their gentle kiss ends, he waits for her response.


**This is for the amazing viick04art who created the most gorgeous Kacchako Christmas kiss I have ever seen! Just look at it! It's my the story artwork she gave me permission to repost. Please go follow her Tumblr to see more of her adorable art and re-blog/leave a comment to show you appreciate her hard work! She also has Instagram and Twitter which you can find that information from her Tumblr page.**

* * *

"I'm tired of this shit!"

Bakugou leaned back in his desk chair, feet balanced on the mahogany wood. He rocked back and forth while managing not to fall flat on his ass. Eyebrows furrowed and arms crossed over his chest, the young Pro Hero mulled over his current predicament… and it pissed him off. He should strategize ways to get faster, stronger, and more efficient. He should be in the gym pounding away at a punching bag and throwing some heavyweights around. Instead, Bakugou sat in the dark with just a desk lamp illuminating his space thinking about her. He imagined her infuriatingly silky copper hair and how it tickled her collar bones. Sweet smile, round cocoa eyes filled with passion and strength. Most underestimated her; hell, he thought she was a shit hero-in-training when they were young teenagers. Now graduated and creating their lives as heroes, Bakugou kept seeing the strength she developed and others noticed her too.

She hadn't just grown in strength; her physique changed from hard hours of training. Bakugou never gave a shit about her appearance, but as he aged, he had no choice but to accept that that Ochako was… fucking _gorgeous_. Toned thighs, flat stomach, and his favorite, those beautiful chestnut eyes. The blonde growled, his pride sinking from having to acknowledge what everyone else already picked up on. Bakugou, Prince of Rage, Bringer of Destruction, _Ground Zero_, had a fucking crush. He wanted to kick himself in the nuts.

"_Bakugou you need to lighten up and have some fun!"_

Her soft voice soothed him like classical music after a long day. Thoughts of her invaded his brain and distracted him from everyday tasks. Ochako Uraraka, everyone's favorite sweetheart. Bakugou envisioned her smile and jumped to his feet. After contemplating it for months, Bakugou decided fuck it, he'd ask her to hang out. He never had an interest in dating. The Explosionist saw relationships as a liability villains could exploit. He tensed, fists clenching at his sides. If any dumbass villain tried to harm her, he'd rip them in half.

"Thinking about Uraraka, Bakubro?"

Said man stopped himself from jumping at his roommate's voice. "Stop barging into my room, you idiot!"

Kirishima grinned and leaned against the doorframe. "I called your name a bunch of times but you didn't answer. From the look of your brooding pose, you gotta be thinking about adorable Ochako."

Bakugou brushed past him into the hallway. "You don't know shit."

"Oh yeah, I do!" Kirishima sang. "Oh, by the way, Ochako and Mina are here."

A chill ran up Bakugou's spine. "What the hell are they doing here?!"

Kirishima motioned his best friend toward him and Bakugou huffed before returning. The redhead closed the door behind him. "I'm taking them for a night out. Mina says Ochako seemed stressed lately and could appreciate the company. Three's a crowd but four is a party!"

"Why would you wait until now to drop this shit?!" Bakugou hissed as his eyes kept darting to the door. "I want some goddamn warning next time!"

Kirishima tilted his head. "Wanting to take our high school friends and Heroes in arms out? Don't tell me _the_ Bakugou is nervous?!" He leaned forward with a shit-eating grin gleaming in the darkened room. "Is it because your crush is here? We all know you've got the hots for Ochako."

"I don't have 'the hots' for anyone!" he yelled. His face blanched realizing that Mina and Ochako might have heard his outburst.

Fuck, since when did he care so much?! Bakugou watched his friend lift an eyebrow, daring him to keep denying the obvious. Instead of responding to his outburst, Kirishima waved a hand and said, "We can split up at the end and you can get some alone time with her."

Bakugou mulled over the idea. He was a genius; he'd figure out a way to ask her out while they spent the evening together. Bakugou exhaled and rubbed his temples. The blonde almost preferred stomping into the living room this second and telling her flat out he liked her. This seemed too complicated. Bakugou's previous experiences with women were nothing like this. He always fucked and left, never got attached, and didn't return phone calls once he got bored. Sure, it was an asshole move, but Bakugou felt nothing substantial. The young Hero didn't care what he looked like either, but with Ochako, he made sure he gelled his hair and wore a hint of cologne. Once, she noticed a specific cologne Bakugou wore and hugged him, face burying into his chest. The movement startled him into silence and he listened to her inhaling his scent, eyes closed as she nuzzled him. That moment haunted him for weeks. Not wanting anything sexual, just time spent together with her sounded… usual, but just fine.

"I'll go on your stupid date," Bakugou muttered. "Get out so I can get dressed."

Kirishima shot him a wink and reached out to pinch his cheek. He laughed while avoiding the vicious swipe Bakugou threw at him and slipped out the door. Bakugou went to his closet to get dressed. He'd just showered within the hour so that saved him time. He laid out dark jeans and an olive-green long-sleeved shirt then grabbed socks from his drawer. Fifteen minutes later, Bakugou emerged while sliding into his black jacket.

"You're finally wearing your Christmas present from three years ago!" Kirishima exclaimed. "Doesn't it look good on him girls?"

"It does!" Mina commented while moving closer to Bakugou. She played with the crimson hoodie then said, "It matches the hatred in his eyes."

"Shut up, Raccoon Eyes," he barked. "I-"

"Her name is Mina, Bakugou," Ochako interrupted. "We've been out of school long enough for you to learn her name, don't you think?"

He glared at her, snappy retort failing to reach his tongue. "Tch, whatever."

Ochako smiled at him. "You'll get used to it." She closed the distance between then and ran her fingers over the elbow of his jacket which matched the deep red of his hoodie. "I like this design. It looks good on you, Katsuki."

"Katsuki?" he asked incredulously. "Since when do you call me by my first name, Cheeks?!"

Ochako placed a finger to her lips, pretending to be deep in thought. "Since now I guess!"

Bakugou leveled his gaze on her but she paid him no mind. Instead, she grabbed her purse from the couch. "Let's go have some fun!"

They ventured out into a blustery winter night. With Christmas falling the next week, the town bustled with people doing their last-minute shopping. Bright lights flickering green, red, blue, and white snaked around the street lights and signs. Light snow still filtered to the ground to join the rest that fell the night before. Their breaths puffed as they walked and the wind nipped at their faces. Bakugou glanced down at Ochako walking on his left. Her cheeks held a rosy tint from the chilly breeze. She pulled her jacket tighter around her body as she surveyed all the holiday themes each store they passed had. Her eyes glittered in awe at an intricate window painting of Santa and his reindeer garnishing a local toy shop's window. Ochako studied it while Mina and Kirishima walked ahead arm in arm.

"You're a big ass kid, you know that?" Bakugou commented.

Her cheeks tinted darker as she took a step back. "It's really nice! They did a great job! I just-"

"You're blushing."

"I am not!" she stuttered, her face turning beet red. "The wind! That's it! It's, it's chilly, and it's causing windburn."

_Is she nervous?! She's babbling like an idiot._

Perhaps it was wishful thinking, but Bakugou had time to test his theory. Bakugou placed a hand on her back and led her down the sidewalk. "Better get you inside then, Round Face. Where the fuck is your scarf?"

"I don't have one," she whispered.

Even though she spoke softly, Bakugou didn't miss the shrillness of her voice or the way she tried not to make her constant glances at him noticeable. He grinned, confidence returning full force. "If you're a good girl, Santa might get you one for Christmas."

"Santa is selfish and doesn't buy gifts for others," she deadpanned.

Bakugou coughed. "Maybe Santa is feeling generous this year!"

That earned a snort from Ochako. "Does 'Santa' even know what generous means?"

"Of course, he fucking does!"

Ochako laughed out loud, catching their friend's attention. They slowed down to let Bakugou and Ochako catch up. Mina gave Ochako a pointed squinty glance then stared at Bakugou with a suspicious smile. "Let's go to a coffee shop! I could use something warm to drink."

"Sounds like a great idea!" Ochako replied while putting her purse back onto her shoulder. "My favorite shop is a block from here."

"Lead the way, Ochako!" Kirishima instructed with a grin. He linked hands with Mina. "I want something with peppermint!"

"An Americano is all I need," Bakugou stated. "I don't need mocha latte bullshit."

Ochako frowned. "Mocha lattes are delicious, especially with cinnamon added! I bet you've never tried one."

She was right. "Well, give me some of yours then!"

That nervous expression crossed her features again. "I guess I could let you try mine."

It took less than ten minutes before they were pushing open the door, the soft jingle alerting the baristas of new customers. They shouted the standard "Welcome to Café Corner!" as the door closed the frozen atmosphere behind them. The hearty smell of coffee reached their nostrils as did the sweet hint of pastries and cookies. A larger bookshelf containing different flavors of packaged coffee, mugs, and teas lined the walls. This shop had late hours unlike others in town so the nightlife flocked to it, filling the bar and the majority of the tables. They too joined in painting holiday cheer onto the large window. They painted Merry Christmas swirled in beautiful red cursive and adorned it with a mistletoe hanging between the words.

The UA grads stood in line with Kirishima first, rubbing his hands together as his eyes darted between the green tea muffins and strawberry tarts. Mina studied the menu behind the counter pretending like she'd get something other than a Caramel Frappuccino. It didn't matter what time of the year; the pink alien always chose either a Caramel or Mocha frappe. Bakugou didn't understand why if she was shivering when they were outside, fucking idiot. Ochako got her drink and just as Bakugou grabbed his from the counter, Mina and Kirishima waved as they walked out the door.

"We'll catch you guys later!" Kirishima called over his shoulder. "Babe and I got somewhere we need to be."

"Wait, where are you going?!" Ochako called after them in confusion.

Mina winked at her. "To my place."

Ochako blushed when she realized the reason behind their early retreat. "You guys couldn't wait until we finished our drinks first?! Geez!"

"Let 'em go," Bakugou said while walking to an empty booth. "Come on."

The brunette hesitated for a moment before trailing after him. Bakugou tried not to beeline for the seat underneath the mistletoe. The Explosionist coached himself through slow, normal steps until he reached the table and plopped down. He made a point not to look at the mistletoe in hopes she didn't notice it. Bakugou exhaled when he realized she hadn't. Ochako placed her hands in her lap and stared out the window without touching her coffee. Bakugou watched her bite her lip, making him lick his. So full, perfect for make-out sessions. He'd never seen a more beautiful woman; Bakugou never even used beautiful to describe a woman before. Her doe eyes, soft skin, the way the corner of her mouth curled up when she smiled. Bakugou relished the moments during battles when he had to rescue her and got to cradle her in his arms, rough pads of his fingers gripping her waist or thighs. Fuck, he sounded like a teenage brat!

"You're thinking about something," Bakugou commented. "Spit it out." He reached for her drink and took a sip, paused, then took another. "This is good," he mumbled to himself.

Ochako jumped as he placed it back. "Oh, it's nothing! I just noticed all the couples! It seems like everyone is enjoying time with their loved ones for the holidays." Her eyes darted to her drink and she stuck her tongue out at him. "I knew you'd like it! You should try new things more!"

Bakugou ignored her attempt at changing the subject. "Why aren't you, Cheeks? It that what got you moping and shit?"

She sighed and played with the plastic top covering her drink. "I don't have a special someone."

Bakugou snorted, leaning back in the booth with a lazy expression. "Every dumbass within a fifty-mile radius wants you. Pick one!"

"Not try or that simple!" Ochako argued. "I already like someone, but I'm one hundred percent sure he doesn't like me back."

Bakugou's heart sank, but only for a moment. Whoever this asshole was, he made the mistake of not returning her feelings. What a fucking idiot.

"It's Deku isn't it?" he asked. "He's stupid. Instead of acting like a shy mess around him, tell him how you feel."

Bakugou wanted to smack himself for giving such hypocritical advice. Ochako played with a strand of her hair, gaze locked on the suddenly interesting table design. Bakugou squinted at her as she sighed.

"It's not Deku."

He blinked. Not Deku? Who could have caught her attention besides that waste of space? "Is it Glasses?"

Ochako's head shot up. "No! Iida is just my friend!"

"Dunce Face?"

Ochako gave him a confused look. "Who is that?"

He rolled his eyes in response. "The fucking electric toaster dude! The one always hanging out with that midget sex offender."

"Oh, you mean Kaminari," she replied with a giggle. "And Mineta has changed his ways after he got beat up for sneaking into the women's Pro Hero bathhouse get together. No, not him though."

Midnight tortured him for three days and when Mineta returned, he didn't speak for almost a week. He just stared straight ahead. He'd answer questions, but anything about his time with Midnight sent him into a panic. Too bad Mineta had to learn the hard way that sexual harassment was unacceptable.

Bakugou clenched his fists. "Then who the hell is it?!"

Ochako crossed her arms underneath her breasts. "I don't see how it matters to you any."

Bakugou focused out the window. "I don't give a shit who you like."

"I think you do," Ochako argued. "Why though?"

_Tell her and get it over with._

Only the words wouldn't come. Bakugou stared at her and she returned it, waiting for him to answer. He swallowed, his mouth dry, so he took a sip of his drink, the warmth not helping. It wasn't often Bakugou found himself speechless. Since he didn't know how to answer, he responded with action instead.

"Look up, Round Face," he ordered while pointing at the window.

Brown eyes followed his movement, and she gasped. "A mistletoe!"

Ochako looked like a deer in headlights. Her cheeks flushed, eyes wide enough to be comical, and she began stuttering her answer. Instead of letting her struggle, Bakugou leaned forward and cupped her cheeks. Ochako squinted her eyes closed in anticipation. It was fucking adorable. Tilting his head to the side, Bakugou planted a gentle kiss against her lips. Ochako tensed for a second then melted into him. The rest of the world faded away as Bakugou's fingertips slid into her soft tresses. She tasted of savory cinnamon; her lips left with a hint of her latte. When he pulled back, Bakugou studied her and searched for the rejection he feared would be there. Instead, Ochako smiled at him. A hazy grin with a soft giggle and sweet gaze from underneath long lashes dissipated his worry, but there was still one problem.

"Who is the asshole you like?" Bakugou asked.

Ochako laughed louder and placed a hand on top of his. "You… you're the asshole I like."

Bakugou blinked. "No fucking way!"

She liked him? Fuck, he did so much stupid overthinking for nothing. It seemed he was the asshole. That was fine with him. As the blonde watched her beam, a smile almost big enough to hurt, he realized how easy asking her for that date would be.

"Date me," he demanded.

She raised an eyebrow. "Are you asking me to be your girlfriend or on a date?"

"I don't know," he muttered, leaning back and crossing his arms over his chest. "Both."

Ochako finished her drink. They locked eyes and the happiness he saw sparkling within them made his pride swell. "Okay."

They exited the coffee shop into the bitter winter night. The city had yet to die down, in fact, it seemed busier than an hour ago. The wind lessened to a gentle breeze encircling the town. Kirishima texted them saying he and Mina would meet them at the park in an hour. It dawned on Ochako that their friends left on purpose to give her and Bakugou time alone. They walked side by side on the worn sidewalk toward the immense park. The layer of ice coating the naked trees glistened from the light posts brightening their path. The awkwardness between them seemed palpable as they kept a half-foot distance between them. Crimson eyes shifted over to steal a glance at the gravitational user. Funny he was the asshole she'd fallen for. How? _Why_? He'd never given her a reason to like him. Was she stupid?

"Why do you like me?" Bakugou blurted out.

He needed to work on his communication skills, a comment he'd heard many times over the years. Ochako just smiled, used to his blunt way of asking a question. "I've always liked you, Bakugou."

"That's a fucking lie," he replied. "You were drooling over Deku for years."

"Did you forget Deku is gay? Kind of complicates things do you think?"

Bakugou scoffed. "So, I'm a second choice because your first likes dick?"

Ochako raised her hands and waved them frantically. "That's not it at all! I loved seeing your strength and confidence! Everyone knew you and even if they didn't like you as a rookie, they respected your power. You've come a long way from the angry teenager I first met."

She blushed and linked her fingers together as they approached the pond occupying the center of the park. It stretched over a hundred feet with a huge monument of All Might in the middle. It was a fountain with water spraying in intricate patterns around the base. A rainbow fizzled from the anterior fountains, bringing peace to the hearts of all that loved him. They stopped at the water's edge, Ochako placing a hand to her heart as tears formed in her eyes.

"You have some of his traits you know," she murmured.

Bakugou continued staring at the fountain. "Like what? Brute strength? Fucking sexy?"

Ochako laughed and gave him a playful push. "Well, yes, but you're also courageous, dependable, and it relieves people when you show up to help them. I got to see that transformation, and it made me pay more attention."

The brunette inched closer to him, unable to make eye contact as that cute, shy smile settled on her features once more. "You're a better Hero than you give yourself credit for. I mean, you've got flaws like anyone else. You're loud, obnoxious, sometimes rush in too fast, and-"

"How do you go from agreeing that I'm sexy to insulting me?!" Bakugou exclaimed. He yanked her into his arms and she squealed. "You're a rude ass girlfriend!"

"And you're a rude boyfriend!" she countered. "Actually, just rude."

"Shut up, Cheeks," he snapped.

He felt her smile against his chest. Bakugou released her and they sat in the grass cross-legged facing each other. Ochako tilted her head. "I would have never guessed you liked me, Katsuki. You were always so mean to me."

The blonde almost corrected her when his first name rolled off her tongue, but he loved how it sounded. No one got to call him Katsuki. He might have let Deku get away with calling him Kacchan, but they had a different relationship he couldn't explain.

He coughed and rubbed the back of his head. "You can take it. You're strong."

"Is that your way of saying you were pushing me?"

"Yeah, I guess so," he replied while resting his arms over his knees. "I got sick of hearing you downplay your abilities, saying shit like 'I just make things float' like your quirk isn't helpful."

Ochako tapped her chin in thought. "Like the time you yelled at me for taking too long to use my quirk on Jackhammer?"

Bakugou rolled his eyes. "Hell yes! You fucking hesitated when there was no reason to! Use your gut and trust your training! I know how strong you are, but you didn't see it."

Silence fell between them as Ochako mulled over his words. He watched her like a hawk before murmuring, "C'mere, Round Face."

She crawled toward him. Bakugou placed one hand behind him and rested his weight on it as Ochako's joined either side of his hips. She paused, reaching into her jacket pocket to pull something out. Ochako beamed at him and held it up.

"A mistletoe?"

Her cheeks burned red again. "Mina said I should try it. I chickened out so I'm glad you kissed me first."

Bakugou snorted. "Mina does dumb shit. Don't take her advice." He leaned forward and kissed the corner of her mouth. "She was right this time though."

A fraction of his sudden girlfriend's shyness faded away. She kissed him back with fervor, sitting up from all fours to place a hand on his chest. Small fingers splayed over defined pecs and calloused hand tangled into dark locks while their kiss deepened underneath the inky winter sky. Her soft sigh reached his ears, and instinct took over. Bakugou hauled her into his lap and deepened their kiss. Ochako followed his lead, a surprise to him, but not unwanted. The chilly air no longer affected them as heat from their bodies surged. Bakugou's mind raced with the realization that the smoking hot woman he'd admired from afar was kissing him and settling herself in his lap. Lucky him to land the perfect girlfriend everyone desired.

Ochako pulled away panting. "This is moving pretty fast. Shouldn't we slow down?"

"I'll go as fast or slow as you fucking want, Cheeks," he murmured into her shoulder. "Just tell me."

His new girlfriend searched his eyes. Bakugou swallowed but held her gaze, unsure if she could stare into his soul. The vulnerability trailing through his veins made him look away, but Ochako stopped him with a gentle hand on his jaw.

"Don't turn away Katsuki." Ochako gave him a sheepish grin. "Your eyes are so… beautiful. I-I love looking at them."

Said man grinned, jaw tilting as he raised an eyebrow. "I'm irresistible, admit it."

"Oh, stop it!" she chided.

"You were right babe! Bakugou looks ready to take the plunge into the Ochako Garden!"

Said woman scrambled out of Bakugou's lap and adjusted her jacket. "Mina, Kirishima! I didn't know you were coming!"

Kirishima shot her a fanged grin and held up his phone. "You texted back 'see you soon' when I said we're on the way. Sounds sketchy."

"She was too busy paying attention to her favorite Hot Pocket," Mina mused while hooking an arm around the redhead's waist.

"Who the hell are you calling Hot Pocket?!" Bakugou roared while jumping to his feet. He paused his annoyance to hold a hand out to Ochako. "You getting up any time tonight?"

"Maybe." She chuckled and took his hand. "I like the name Hot Pocket. You've been calling me Cheeks and Round Face for years."

"I agree!" Kirishima winked at his best friend. "You're like a Hot Pocket. Ice cold on the outside and molten lava on the inside."

"I think he's all molten lava." Mina shrugged as the group of friends trailed down toward the sidewalk.

"All of you shut the hell up!"

"Okay, Hot Pocket," Ochako teased while encasing his hand in both of hers.

Bakugou pulled her to his chest and whispered in her ear, "Keep it up and I'll make you pay for it later."

Ochako gave him a sultry smile and held up her mistletoe once more. "How about now?"

He smirked and bent down to indulge her demands.

_Merry fucking Christmas to me._

* * *

**This was very fun to write! I enjoy writing their conversations and fluffy moments so much! Don't give me more fuel for the Kacchako fire… or do. Support your local Kacchako artists! Please let me know what you think!**


End file.
